¿Recuerdas el amor?
by evi021
Summary: Hikaru y Misa han regresado al Macross después de pasar un mes vagando por la Tierra desolada... ¿Recordarán ahora los sentimientos que surgieron entre ellos durante su estancia en el planeta devastado? Escena perdida de DYRL.


**¿RECUERDAS EL AMOR?**

Por Evi

-

**Nota Preliminar: **_Esta pequeña historia está basada en la película de Macross "Do you remember love?". Es básicamente una escena perdida entre el momento en que Misa y Hikaru son rescatados de la Isla de la Protocultura por el Macross y el momento en que las Meltran atacan la fortaleza. Con esta historia quise tratar de explicar algunos detalles que siempre me han intrigado en escenas posteriores de la película. Así que este fue el resultado._

-

**o O o **

-

* * *

-

Misa y Hikaru salieron de la oficina del Capitán Gloval tras haber rendido su informe preliminar después de que el Macross había aparecido para rescatarlos en la Isla Altilla esa mañana. Ambos habían vagado la Tierra por espacio de un mes, encontrándola completamente vacía; la raza humana había sido victima de una aniquilación total.

Después de pasar dos semanas en la isla sin respuesta a un mensaje de ayuda que la Primera Oficial Hayase había enviado utilizando un sistema de comunicación que aún funcionaba antes que la isla fuera elevada de su escondite acuático por la computadora de la flota central, ambos habían comenzado a perder las esperanzas. Habían comenzado a hacerse a la idea de que ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes del holocausto.

El alférez Ichijo aún pensaba que aquello no hubiera sido tan malo... comenzar desde el inicio, darle a la Tierra un nuevo comienzo era algo que no lo atemorizaba, porque a su lado tenía a una mujer como Misa Hayase, quien había sabido infundirle una confianza y una seguridad que jamás había sentido anteriormente en su vida.

Siempre había respetado e incluso temido a la Primera Oficial Hayase, la siempre eficiente operadora del puente del Macross. No había un sólo piloto que no temblara al escuchar su voz dando órdenes por el tacnet, pero a la vez ella sabía transmitirles una seguridad absoluta. Todos los pilotos se sentían protegidos al saberse guiados en combate por alguien tan capaz como lo era la capitana Hayase.

El estar con ella en un planeta devastado y sin posibilidades de huir ni de alejarse de ella había sido un pensamiento aterrador para Hikaru... además de que su relación con la Primera Oficial Hayase jamás había sido particularmente amigable. Ambos tenían un extenso historial que incluía la insubordinación por parte de Hikaru, generalmente seguida por una llamada de atención muy poco amable de parte de Misa, sólo para que él le respondiera con una actitud arrogante o un comentario fuera de lugar... lo que a su vez provocaba un arranque de ira en ella... y el ciclo volvía a comenzar.

Pero algo había cambiado... algo había sucedido aquella tarde en que él, tratando deliberadamente de ser cruel y herirla, le había dicho que aunque ya era obvio que toda la Tierra estaba devastada, él esperaba sus órdenes. Su ironía no había pasado desapercibida para ella y esa tarde por primera vez en su vida Hikaru la vio quebrarse y llorar. Él mismo sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al verla tan sola, tan vulnerable, tan herida... y se odió a sí mismo por la parte que a él correspondía en el dolor que ella sentía en esos momentos.

Desde ese instante él había sentido un impulso avasallador e inevitable de protegerla y cuidar de ella. Él bien sabía que Misa jamás aceptaría su protección ni sus cuidados, pero él no se daría por vencido. Quería que ella supiera que a pesar de que él parecía ausente y ajeno a su dolor, no era así. Simplemente no sabía cómo expresarle sus sentimientos. Con Misa las cosas no eran tan fáciles como abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

La noche que habían pasado en su improvisada casa de campaña, protegiéndose de la lluvia inclemente que azotaba el lugar, Hikaru había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Misa. Y además se había dado cuenta de que ella parecía saber más cosas sobre él que las que él mismo podía decir. El saber que ella había mostrado un interés previo en él había sido toda una revelación para el joven piloto. Aquello lo había hecho enternecerse aún más por ella, al grado que cuando ella enfermó a él no le importó sacar su pañuelo autografiado por Minmei – el único recuerdo que él conservaba de ella – y mojarlo, aunque la tinta se borrara, para ponerlo en la frente de Misa.

Pero los días que habían pasado en la Isla Altilla habían terminado por convencerlo de que detrás de esa armadura de hielo con la que Misa se cubría, había una mujer... una hermosa mujer sensible, cariñosa, tierna, apasionada... una mujer que le encantaba.

Hikaru la miró a su lado. Los dos caminaban desganadamente por el pasillo que conducía a las barracas. Se sentían cansados y hambrientos y no había nada que él deseara más en esos momentos que tomar un buen baño y vestirse con ropa limpia.

Misa caminaba en silencio. Sus pensamientos no diferían mucho de los de él. Ella también recordaba los días que habían pasado juntos en la Tierra y se preguntaba qué era lo que ahora vendría para ellos. Las dos semanas que había compartido con Hikaru en la isla habían sido un sueño. Aquello era irónico, considerando que estaban en una isla desierta en medio de un mundo devastado; pero él había logrado hacerla sentir segura y protegida a su lado.

¡Habían sucedido tantas cosas entre ellos en esa isla! Habían aprendido a respetarse y una mutua admiración había surgido entre ellos. De pronto su forzada alianza se había convertido en amistad... más tarde la costumbre se había convertido en cariño... y después...

Ninguno de los dos podía olvidar esa primera noche que habían pasado juntos en la Isla Altilla... ni todas las noches que le siguieron. Habían estado juntos, se habían entregado mutuamente en un plano físico pero... ¿Había algo detrás de todo eso¿Había sido simplemente una respuesta fisiológica normal al hecho de que estaban solos y probablemente eran los únicos sobrevivientes de una raza exterminada¿Había sido el último grito de supervivencia de la humanidad que se negaba a morir?

¿O había sido un acto perfectamente conciente de dos personas que han aprendido a respetarse y a quererse mutuamente¿Había sido acaso una expresión de cariño¿O acaso incluso de amor¿Y qué iba a suceder con ellos ahora que estaban de vuelta en el Macross y de vuelta a sus vidas normales¿Las cosas volverían a ser como eran antes entre ellos o… se darían la oportunidad de recordar el amor que habían encontrado en la Isla Altilla en esas dos semanas que habían pasado juntos?

- Capitana Hayase... – Hikaru se aclaró la garganta. – Es decir, Misa...

- ¿Qué sucede, Ich—Hikaru?

- Yo... estaba pensando si quisieras que fuéramos a comer algo a la ciudad. – Él la miró esperanzado. – Esta vez no tiene que ser comida echada a perder en una lata abollada... ni pescados mutantes ni tampoco una comida imaginaria.

Misa no pudo evitar el reírse con aquel comentario. Él sonrió una pequeña sonrisa entre orgullosa y arrogante al verla reír. Le gustaba cuando ella lo hacía. ¡Se veía tan tierna y tan hermosa!

- Pensé que querrías descansar. – Ella contestó.

- Sí, pero tengo hambre y sé que tú también.

- Sí, tienes razón. – Misa asintió. – Una comida decente no nos caería nada mal.

- Bueno, no puedes negar que comenzabas a agarrarle el gusto a mi famosa receta de pescado. – Hikaru bromeó. – Porque si tú quieres te invito a comer a mi barraca... puedo cocinar para ti.

- Me parece que una comida en la ciudad nos caería mucho mejor. – Misa se rió.

- ¡Sabía que podía convencerte! – Los dos se detuvieron en una intersección de los pasillos de las barracas en donde cada uno tenía que seguir su camino. - ¿Te veo en el ascensor en una hora? Quiero darme un buen baño y ponerme ropa limpia.

- Ahí estaré, Hikaru.

Él asintió y entró de prisa al elevador. Misa levantó su mano para despedirlo antes de dirigirse a su propia barraca. Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que había estado en ese lugar, pero todo seguía igual, como si jamás se hubiese ido.

Algunos oficiales se detuvieron a saludarla militarmente, pero Misa no acostumbraba a socializar con nadie, así que fue directamente a su habitación, dispuesta a seguir el consejo del piloto y darse un buen baño con jabón y shampoo y ponerse ropa limpia... por primera vez en un mes.

-

* * *

-

Una hora más tarde los dos jóvenes oficiales se encontraron en el ascensor tal y como lo habían programado. Se saludaron con una sonrisa y los dos bajaron a la ciudad en completo silencio. Misa sabía que Hikaru no era precisamente el hombre más comunicativo del mundo, pero aquel día parecía estar especialmente callado. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella pudiera reunir el valor suficiente para preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero aquella pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió y se encontraron en uno de los niveles superiores de Ciudad Macross.

Hikaru y Misa salieron del ascensor y sonrieron al escuchar los sonidos de la ciudad y mirar a su alrededor a tantas personas que, casi como si fueran ajenas a la guerra que se vivía en aquellos momentos, trataban de hacer su rutina normal. ¡Ninguno de ellos sabía que eran los únicos sobrevivientes de la raza humana en el universo!

Las notas musicales de uno de los éxitos más sonados de Minmei, "Silver Moon, Red Moon", llenaban el ambiente y la imagen de la cantante, en una pantalla gigante, pareció darles la bienvenida de vuelta a la realidad.

- Minmei… - Hikaru musitó.

Aquella canción le daba un aire de cotidiana familiaridad a aquella escena. Misa no pudo evitar el sonreír al sentirse en casa pero a la vez sintió una punzada en el estómago al pensar lo que seguramente Hikaru estaba sintiendo en ese momento… ella no podía olvidar que era Minmei a quien él amaba… sabía que la Señorita Macross no estaba ahí y que probablemente jamás la volverían a ver. Misa sabía que no debía verla como una amenaza, sino antes bien tratar de aligerarle a Hikaru el dolor que seguramente debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos.

- Es extraño¿no lo crees? – Comentó. – Minmei se encuentra tan lejos y sin embargo podemos escucharla aquí, cantando.

Misa notó que Hikaru pareció no inmutarse con su comentario… sin embargo ambos sabían que mientras la música de Minmei siguiera escuchándose, mientras su legado musical perviviera en el Macross, ella seguiría viva en los corazones de todos quienes la habían conocido y habían disfrutado su música.

- De alguna manera, - Hikaru comentó. – Siento nostalgia por esos días.

- ¿Nostalgia?

Misa jamás había escuchado a Hikaru hablar de lo que él sentía o pensaba… aquello sin duda podía considerarse un avance en su relación. Él le tenía la confianza suficiente como para revelarle sus sentimientos.

- Hace apenas un mes que salí con Minmei… pero parece que fue hace mucho tiempo. – Hikaru le explicó.

- Es cierto.

Los dos se quedaron de pie en las escaleras hasta que la canción terminó. Misa no podía dejar de pensar en la verdad de las palabras de Hikaru. Apenas había pasado un mes desde aquel día en que él había salido sin permiso del Macross en un VF1 de entrenamiento para pasear con Minmei en los anillos de Saturno. ¡Tantas cosas habían cambiado de manera tan radical en ese mes! Misa siempre había considerado a Hikaru un soldado insubordinado y desobediente, pero ahora pensaba que si él jamás hubiera salido aquel día… las cosas entre ellos jamás se hubieran dado de la manera en cómo se estaban desarrollando ahora. Sin duda los caminos del destino eran misteriosos e inesperados.

- Conozco un restaurante frente al parque. – Hikaru le dijo mientras caminaban por la calle entre la gente que pasaba a su lado sin siquiera verlos. – Es cómodo y bonito… y la comida es bastante buena. Nada elegante pero…

- Me parece muy bien. – Misa le sonrió.

- Pensé que tal vez quisieras ir a un lugar en especial.

- Cualquier lugar está bien, Hikaru.

- ¿No te molesta que haya militares en ese lugar?

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

Hikaru la miró y se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin responder a la pregunta que ella le había hecho, aunque en su mente había comenzado inconscientemente a comparar a Misa con Minmei. Cuando había salido con la cantante, ella le había dejado en claro que nadie debía de saber quién era ella. Incluso había ido disfrazada para no ser reconocida… pero mucho más que sólo eso, le había dicho que no podían dejar que la vieran con él. La publicidad de la prensa respecto a ellos era bastante mala y podría afectar su carrera. Su representante le había aconsejado que no hablara de ello con ningún reportero y que negara cualquier relación que pudiera existir entre ella y Hikaru.

Con Misa las cosas parecían ser diferentes. Ella caminaba a su lado, sin importarle que la vieran a su lado… ella, la Primera Oficial del Macross al lado de él, un simple piloto con rango de alférez. Pero Misa se veía relajada, tranquila y feliz de estar en Ciudad Macross… con él. No le importaba ir a un restaurante en donde otros oficiales pudieran verla al lado de él. Eso significaba mucho para el joven piloto Ichijo. Se había sentido un poco nervioso de pensar en que iría con Misa a la ciudad, pero poco a poco había comenzado a relajarse y a disfrutar la compañía de su Primera Oficial, quien lo estaba bombardeando con mil preguntas… ella, a diferencia de Minmei, prefería escuchar que hablar…

En los días que había pasado encerrado con Minmei en la sala de máquinas del Macross ella se había dedicado a hablar de sí misma, de su carrera, de su familia, de su pasado y de su futuro. Jamás había parecido interesarse en él. Nunca le había preguntado nada sobre su vida o sobre su familia. Pero con Misa las cosas eran muy diferentes. Ella parecía querer saber todo sobre él, su vida, su pasado… ella se interesaba… a ella le importaba.

La comida transcurrió agradablemente. Ella se las había ingeniado para hacerlo hablar y ahora él estaba hablando como no lo había hecho jamás en su vida. Le estaba contando sobre su infancia, sobre sus padres, sobre el circo del aire… incluso sobre sus sueños y sus esperanzas para el futuro. Él por su parte había descubierto que una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella era su sonrisa y la manera en cómo sus ojos se iluminaban cuando él la hacía reír, por lo que Hikaru decidió usar todas sus ocurrencias para arrancarle todas las sonrisas que le fueran posible a su capitana. Aquello hizo que entre ellos comenzara a nacer una camaradería profunda y bastante íntima. Ahora ambos se sentían guardianes de los secretos del otro.

Al final de la comida Misa sabía que Hikaru había crecido en una granja, que su madre había muerto cuando él era apenas un niño y que él la había querido mucho. Después había pasado su infancia y adolescencia viajando con su padre y con Roy en el circo del aire. El piloto prácticamente había crecido en la cabina de un avión, lo que explicaba su habilidad casi innata para pilotear los VF1. Misa había comprendido esa relación filial que Hikaru y Roy habían tenido e incluso había entendido algunas de las actitudes rebeldes y voluntariosas del piloto… esa conversación le había abierto los ojos a un Hikaru muy diferente al que ella conocía. Había vislumbrado la verdadera naturaleza del piloto durante su estancia en la isla: él era un hombre tierno y sensible que se escondía detrás de una máscara de chiquillo rebelde e indisciplinado.

Para Hikaru el salir con Misa había sido toda una revelación. Era cierto que él parecía haber penetrado su coraza y derribado todas sus defensas mientras habían estado en la isla, pero él pensó que al llegar al Macross las cosas volverían a ser iguales. Ellos volverían a recuperar sus estatus dentro de la UN SPACY y ella volvería a ser su oficial superior, mientras él seguiría siendo un simple y modesto piloto de combate. Jamás pensó que Misa accedería a salir con él, que no le importaría que los vieran juntos… eso había hecho que Hikaru comenzara a sentir algo fuerte y profundo por ella que iba mucho más allá que la simple atracción física o el agradecimiento que sentía por esa aceptación total que ella le mostraba.

Después de comer Hikaru le propuso un paseo por el parque. La sonrisa en el rostro de Misa y la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaron cuando él le ofreció su brazo simplemente no tuvieron precio para el piloto. Misa se aferró a él y comenzaron a caminar en silencio debajo de los árboles del parque de Ciudad Macross. El clima artificial del interior de la nave se había tornado un tanto airoso y las hojas secas caían sobre Misa y Hikaru mientras ellos caminaban despacio y sin prisas, disfrutando del momento y… de su compañía.

Comenzaron a conversar otra vez… ahora era el turno de Hikaru de ahondar un poco en la vida de la capitana Hayase, de conocer a la mujer detrás de la oficial. Ella le habló de sus padres, de su niñez, de las cosas que había vivido durante la guerra. Entre más la escuchaba Hikaru se sentía más fascinado con la persona que ella era y con la mujer que se escondía debajo de su impecable uniforme militar.

Algunos oficiales y pilotos pasaron a su lado y los saludaron… otras muchas parejas paseaban por el parque. Ellos comenzaron a preguntarse en silencio qué eran ellos en realidad… ¿Eran amigos¿Eran una pareja? Después de lo que habían vivido en la Tierra en ese mes que habían pasado juntos… y sobre todo después de lo que habían vivido en los últimos días en la Isla Altilla era difícil no pensar en ellos como una pareja.

Pero sus pensamientos, sus temores y sus dudas tendrían que esperar. A pesar de que la tarde apenas comenzaba, los dos se sentían exhaustos. Sus pasos poco a poco los llevaron de vuelta a sus barracas, en donde Hikaru escoltó a Misa hasta la puerta de su habitación.

- Gracias por la comida, Hikaru. – Misa se despidió de él con una sonrisa suave.

- De nada… supongo que si fue mejor que mi pescado mutante. Aunque en realidad no soy tan mal cocinero¿sabes? Algún día tal vez pueda preparar algo para los dos, para demostrártelo.

- Mientras no sea pescado…

- Te prometo que no será pescado. – Hikaru respondió sin poder evitar el reírse.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada y Misa fue quien rompió el momentáneo silencio:

- Gracias Hikaru… por todo.

- De nada. – Él respondió con sinceridad.

El duelo de miradas se prolongó por varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos parecía poder romper aquel hechizo en el que parecían haber caído de pronto. Ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro. Finalmente Hikaru pareció reaccionar; sacudió la cabeza y con un movimiento espontáneo y totalmente inesperado, se inclinó sobre Misa y la besó suavemente en los labios. Fue un beso rápido que sin embargo hizo que ambos se estremecieran como si hubieran sido alcanzados por una corriente eléctrica.

Hikaru dio un paso atrás. No hubo palabras entre ellos; en ese momento el silencio era mucho más elocuente. Él se despidió de ella con un movimiento leve de cabeza y ella levantó su mano. Hikaru se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, seguido por los ojos vigilantes de Misa que no se despegaron de él sino hasta que el piloto desapareció en la esquina del pasillo.

-

* * *

-

La tarde había transcurrido lenta y dolorosamente tediosa para la Primera Oficial Hayase y para el piloto de combate Ichijo. Después de horas que había parecido interminables ya la noche había caído sobre el planeta. Ambos estaban acostados en sus camas pero apenas y habían podido descansar. Hikaru observaba insistentemente el techo de su habitación mientras mil pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza… y todos y cada uno de ellos lo llevaban de vuelta a Misa Hayase.

Por su parte la siempre ecuánime y disciplinada capitana Hayase había pasado un par de horas dormitando en su cama y rodando sobre ella, tratando inútilmente de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Anhelaba el descanso, su cuerpo entero se lo pedía a gritos… pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Finalmente se quedó quieta, tendida de costado y mirando hacia la pared frente a ella. Lo extrañaba… extrañaba su aroma, su calor, su cuerpo junto al suyo, el latir de su corazón… extrañaba la paz y la seguridad que le daba el descansar por las noches al lado de Hikaru y sentir sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, su respiración en su cuello… su cuerpo contra el suyo.

De pronto su intercomunicador rompió el silencio de la habitación con un sonido penetrante y agudo. Misa se sentó de un salto y automáticamente contestó la llamada, poniendo el aparato en altavoz.

- Primera Oficial Hayase… adelante.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo que finalmente terminó cuando la voz cálida e inconfundible de Hikaru llenó la habitación y aún más, el corazón de la capitana.

- Misa, soy yo… no quise importunarte pero…

- ¿Qué sucede, Hikaru?

- Me preguntaba si quisieras… tomarte un café conmigo. No puedo dormir… ya me cansé de estar en la cama.

Misa sonrió enternecida y asintió con al cabeza, como si él pudiera verla.

- ¿Pero no es algo tarde para salir a tomar un café, alférez Ichijo? – Le respondió con cariño.

- De hecho lo estoy preparando aquí en la cocineta de mi camarote, Misa. ¿No te importa venir hasta acá?

- Claro que no… estaré ahí en un minuto.

- Ah, Misa… otra cosa… tú—tú no tienes que llamar a la puerta¿de acuerdo? Para ti siempre estará abierta.

- Gracias Hikaru.

Misa dio por terminada la llamada y se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa y a arreglarse el cabello. Diez minutos más tarde estaba en el elevador que la conduciría al nivel 14, en donde estaban ubicadas las barracas del Escuadrón Skull. Llegó hasta la habitación de Hikaru y siguiendo su invitación, simplemente abrió la puerta y entró.

En su interior él la recibió con una charola en donde ya estaban listas dos tazas de humeante café y le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa cálida y penetrante, de esas que eran suficientes para derretir un iceberg.

- No podía dormir. – Él le dijo con sinceridad.

- Es por el café que tomas. – Misa recibió una de las tazas. – Negro y sin azúcar.

Hikaru sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

- Pero le puse dos cucharadas al tuyo. Dijiste que era así como te gustaba¿cierto?

- ¿Siempre pones tanta atención a los detalles?

Hikaru la miró con una mirada llena de calidez y afecto. Le ofreció la silla de su escritorio para que pudiera sentarse y él lo hizo frente a ella en la cama.

- No tengo mucho espacio que ofrecer aquí. – Él se disculpó. – Las habitaciones de los pilotos son pequeñas.

Misa lo miró, ocultando su rostro detrás de la taza de café que sostenía contra sus labios. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle… había mucho que ella deseaba saber, sobre todo respecto a un tema que ambos habían estado evadiendo todo el día: su relación personal. ¿Qué iba a suceder con ellos ahora?

Hikaru miraba distraídamente por el ventanal que estaba al lado de su cama y que ofrecía una hermosa vista del cielo nocturno. Él también estaba pensativo y parecía nervioso. La confianza y la cordialidad que ambos habían sentido ese día al visitar la Ciudad Macross parecían haber desaparecido súbitamente. Ahora los dos podían sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Después de unos minutos de angustioso silencio, ambos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

- Misa, yo—

- Hikaru, quizás—

Los dos se rieron y eso pareció romper un poco la tensión del momento. Misa movió su mano, indicándole que podía continuar.

- Yo sólo quería disculparme… - Hikaru habló, rascándose el cabello rebelde. – Por hacerte venir hasta acá a estas horas. Sé que no estuvo bien de mi parte pero… la verdad es que quería verte.

- No hay problema. – Misa se había quedado totalmente quieta, observándolo insistentemente y deseando que prosiguiera.

- Yo—es que tal vez…

Hikaru movió sus labios como queriendo seguir con aquella frase, pero obviamente incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas… o el valor de decirlas. Al final sólo se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

- Gracias, Misa. – Murmuró con voz apenas audible.

- ¿De qué? – Ella estaba luchando contra la urgencia que sentía de alargar su mano y acariciar su cabello ensortijado.

- Hoy que nos reportamos ante el capitán Gloval… - Hikaru lo miró a los ojos. – Y después, cuando fuimos a la ciudad… tú no—tú no te avergonzaste de mí, ni de estar a mi lado ni… ni del hecho de que yo sólo soy un piloto de combate.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Hikaru? – Misa levantó una ceja.

- Es que pensé que tal vez… bueno Misa, tú eres después de todo la Primera Oficial del SDF-1 Macross… eres una persona muy importante dentro de la cadena de mando de la UN SPACY… la hija del almirante Hayase y yo—

- ¡Shhhh! – Ella lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, lo cual provocó que ambos se estremecieran con ese contacto. – Hikaru, yo jamás me avergonzaría de ti. Tú eres…

Misa no supo cómo continuar, pero Hikaru la animó a hacerlo.

- ¿Sí?

- Eres la persona más cercana a mí en estos momentos. – Misa se odió a sí misma. Eso no era exactamente lo que ella había querido decir.

Hikaru sonrió. Aquello era mucho más de lo que él había esperado escuchar de ella y eso lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco. Había tenido miedo de que Misa lo pudiera rechazar ahora que estaban de vuelta al Macross. Pero al parecer ella también recordaba los momentos que habían vivido en las últimas semanas… y los sentimientos que ambos habían compartido cuando se habían creído los únicos sobrevivientes del holocausto que la raza humana había sufrido.

- Es muy fácil hablar contigo, Misa. Yo jamás he sido muy comunicativo pero contigo… - Hikaru la miró a los ojos. – Contigo puedo hablar y tú me escuchas y sé que me comprendes.

El piloto se había inclinado sobre sí mismo en el lugar donde estaba sentado a orillas de la cama y había recargado sus brazos en sus rodillas. Al inclinarse de esa manera había quedado muy cerca de Misa, quien lo observaba con una luz muy especial brillando en lo más profundo de sus ojos verdes.

_- ¡Hermosa!_ – Él pensó. - _¡Tan bella y tan delicada! _

Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos. Los ojos profundamente azules de él estaban clavados en los ojos esmeraldas de ella y ambos parecían querer escudriñar a través de su mirada las profundidades del alma del otro. Había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta… había declaraciones que se les atascaban en pecho, luchando por salir pero incapaces de poder hacerlo. Los corazones de ambos comenzaban a latir con más fuerza. Hikaru sentía el suyo latiéndole en la garganta, mientras que ella sentía que el suyo latía tan fuerte que incluso podía sentirlo en sus sienes.

El eco suave del reloj de Hikaru anunciando con dos soniditos la hora los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Casi como por reflejo Misa observó el reloj y se puso de pie, seguida por la mirada del piloto.

- Es media noche, Hikaru. Mañana tenemos que reportarnos en la base muy temprano… será mejor que me vaya, ambos necesitamos descansar.

Pero Misa fue detenida de golpe por la mano fuerte de Hikaru que se cerró posesivamente alrededor de su muñeca, impidiéndole que se alejara de él. Aquello la tomó por sorpresa; se detuvo en seco y miró al piloto, que seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama pero que la observaba con una mezcla de ternura e incertidumbre en sus ojos.

- Misa… - La voz de Hikaru se escuchó ronca.

- ¿Qu—qué…?

El piloto se puso de pie sin soltar su mano y la miró a los ojos. La mano libre de Hikaru acarició suavemente su cabello con calma, dándose su tiempo y finalmente se posó en el punto exacto donde su cuello se unía con su hombro, provocando que el cuerpo de Misa se estremeciera. El podía sentir el pulso de la capitana Hayase acelerado debajo de su mano. Él mismo sentía que su corazón le iba a estallar.

- No te vayas. – Su voz fue apenas un susurro… pero aquello sonó más como una orden que como una petición. – Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Los ojos de Misa se agrandaron y ella abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Los ojos de Hikaru habían atrapado los suyos y ella se sentía incapaz de romper ese hechizo, ese estado de fascinación absoluta en la que él la ponía cada vez que la miraba de esa manera tan intensa y llena de deseo. La voz de Hikaru rompió el encanto del momento, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

- La cama se siente muy sola si tú no estás a mi lado. – Le explicó. – Misa, no quiero que te quedes para—lo que quiero decir es que… no haremos nada que tú no quieras… pero quiero tenerte a mi lado esta noche. Te necesito conmigo.

Hikaru se había acercado peligrosamente a ella y cualquier pensamiento sensato que la capitana hubiera podido tener en esos momentos se desvaneció en el momento en que él atrapó sus labios y comenzó a besarla suave y lentamente, casi como si estuviera buscando su autorización o su permiso para seguir adelante. Misa quiso protestar; su mente racional le gritaba que se alejara de ahí, que el pasar la noche en el camarote de Hikaru no era propio de la Primera Oficial del Puente de Macross, pero cuando abrió sus labios para decir algo, Hikaru lo tomó como una invitación para profundizar su beso y con eso ella simplemente estuvo perdida.

Sintió los brazos fuertes del piloto cerrarse en torno a su cuerpo para abrazarla ardorosa, posesivamente, mientras sus labios la besaban de una manera que la hacía perder la razón. Misa sentía que si él no la estuviera sosteniendo con firmeza contra él, ella simplemente se hubiera desvanecido.

- No quiero estar solo. – Hikaru murmuró contra sus labios. – Quiero… quiero estar contigo, Misa.

Ella se separó un poco de él, el espacio suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Él la observaba con anhelantemente, con una mirada llena de esperanza… pero también con miedo. ¿Cómo podría ella negarse a lo que él le pedía? Jamás lo hubiera hecho…

- Yo tampoco quiero estar sola, Hikaru.

Ella se escuchó a sí misma pronunciar aquellas palabras y suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás. Lejos habían quedado los días es que la capitana Hayase tenía el control… ahora simplemente no podía resistirse a esos sentimientos que surgían de su corazón y que eran más fuertes y poderosos que su pensamiento racional. Pero la manera en que Hikaru le sonrió cuando la escuchó pronunciar aquellas palabras fue lo único que ella necesito para convencerse de que las cosas iban a estar bien… que ella ya no tenía porqué vivir una vida de soledad. No cuando lo tenía a él a su lado. ¿Por qué negarse la felicidad que él le daba y el bienestar que ella sentía a su lado?

El piloto ya se había sentado en la cama y, sin soltarla de la mano, la atraía hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos brillándole con alegría. ¡Se veía tan joven y tan apuesto! Misa se sentó a su lado en la cama, sintiéndose nerviosa sin saber por qué. ¿Acaso no habían dormido juntos durante el mes que habían pasado en la Tierra? Aún más… habían dormido en brazos el uno del otro durante las dos semanas que habían pasado en la Isla Altilla. Misa tenía que aprender a relajarse y hacerse a la idea de que ella y Hikaru eran una pareja… quizás su relación no estaba formalizada pero… estaban juntos.

Misa no pudo pensar mucho más, pues Hikaru ya había escondido su rostro en el cuello de ella y la estaba besando con amor. Sus besos se sentían tibios, húmedos y suaves contra la piel sensible de su cuello y aquello provocó que Misa dejara escapar un hondo suspiro de placer. Él puso su mano en la cadera de ella y lenta pero firmemente la obligó a recostarse en la cama, mientras él hacía lo mismo. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso y Misa sonrió, pensando que aquella era la cama más cómoda en la que había estado en su vida. Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del piloto y comenzó a acariciarlo con fervorosa ternura.

- Hikaru… - Ella susurró. – Pero… ni siquiera traigo ropa para dormir ni…

- No la vas a necesitar, Misa.

Él le respondió con vehemencia y para demostrar sus palabras, deslizó su mano debajo de la camiseta de ella para acariciar su vientre desnudo, al tiempo que se deshacía de esa incomoda prenda. Los ojos de Misa se abrieron desorbitadamente, pero la sonrisa traviesa que vio en el rostro de él y esa mirada llena de ternura acabaron por desarmarla por completo. Tomó el extremo de la camiseta de Hikaru y comenzó a tirar de él.

- En ese caso, me parece que debe de corresponder, alférez Ichijo.

- Estoy a sus órdenes, Primera Oficial Hayase. Esta vez le aseguro que la obedeceré sin protestar.

- Sería la primera vez.

Misa se rió, pero su risa fue ahogada por los labios de Hikaru que ya habían reclamado la posesión de los de ella. La capitana Hayase podía sentirlo sonreír contra sus labios y en ese momento, como una revelación, se dio cuenta de que tanto ella como Hikaru compartían en ese instante un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos parecía haber sentido antes… un sentimiento tan básico como lo era la felicidad… esa felicidad que les había sido negada durante toda su vida.

La Primera Oficial Hayase decidió que esa noche se iba a dar la oportunidad de ser feliz, de disfrutar del momento… de amar. Ellos eran soldados y quizás el mañana nunca llegara para ellos, por lo mismo debían vivir el aquí y el ahora tan intensamente como les fuera posible. Debían aprovechar cada segundo de su vida… pues podría ser el último. Finalmente Misa se deshizo de todas sus dudas y sus prejuicios y amó a Hikaru como jamás lo había hecho en las dos semanas que llevaban juntos… lo amo en cuerpo, alma y espíritu.

El joven Ichijo fue gratamente sorprendido por la actitud de Misa. Ella le estaba mostrando una confianza absoluta y la manera en cómo se entregaba a él lo hizo desear entregarse a ella con la misma intensidad y la misma pasión que ella le estaba expresando. Esa noche Hikaru supo, sin duda alguna, que su vida estaba al lado de Misa Hayase, que era ella la mujer a quien él quería regresar después de cada batalla… que era ella quien él deseaba que curara sus heridas… era ella la mujer al lado de quien deseaba dormir cada noche y despertar cada mañana.

Era Misa la mujer al lado de la cuál él deseaba soñar y hacer sus sueños realidad. Ella era a quien él deseaba proteger y consentir. Era ella a quién él deseaba tener a su lado para siempre. Misa Hayase era… era la mujer a quién él amaba.

Más tarde ambos jóvenes yacían inmóviles en la pequeña cama de la barraca de Hikaru. Estaban parcialmente cubiertos por las sábanas y tendidos de lado, Hikaru detrás de ella, abrazándola posesivamente mientras le acariciaba su brazo desnudo y le plantaba ocasionales besos suaves y delicados en su hombro. Misa, con los ojos entreabiertos, sonreía con ternura mientras se adormilaba en el abrazo tibio del piloto y se dejaba consentir por sus caricias.

En ese estado de duermevela en el que ambos se encontraban, Hikaru no podía dejar de pensar en los sentimientos que Misa despertaba en su corazón. Quería tener el valor de decírselo, de dejarle saber que ella significaba mucho para él, que se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida… que se había dado cuenta de que lo que alguna vez había existido entre él y Minmei había sido sólo una ilusión, una fantasía de adolescente. Pero ahora él había madurado y lo había hecho al lado de ella, de la capitana Hayase. Hikaru quería decirle que la amaba y que quería estar a su lado para siempre.

_- Soy un piloto de combate… podría morir en cualquier momento_. – Hikaru pensaba. – _Pero si ella me acepta como soy… si ella acepta tomar lo que le ofrezco, porque es lo único que tengo… es todo lo que tengo… entonces yo—_

- ¿En qué piensas, Hikaru?

La voz de Misa, suave y cálida, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sonrió con ternura y la besó en la mejilla. Ella también sonrió y se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo tibio del piloto.

- En que me gusta que estés aquí conmigo. – Él le susurró al oído. – Y que tú… puedes venir a mi habitación cuando quieras, a la hora que quieras y cuantas veces quieras…

- ¿Y qué tal si algún día entro y no estás decente? – Misa sonrió adormiladamente.

- Pues mucho mejor, - Hikaru le besó el cuello. - ¿No te parece?

- ¡Eres terrible! – Misa respondió con una risita.

Hikaru suspiró profundamente, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios y se relajó, dejándose embriagar por el aroma de Misa y por su suavidad y la dulce calidez que su cuerpo entero parecía emanar. Unos minutos más tarde él decidió que debía decirle algo… quizás no era el mejor momento pero… quería que ella supiera que él la amaba y que quería pasar su vida entera al lado de ella.

- Misa… - susurró en la oscuridad, pero no obtuvo respuesta. - ¡Misa…!

El piloto se percató de que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida y sonrió enternecido. La abrazó más estrechamente contra sí y cerró los ojos.

- Supongo que tendrá que esperar. – Murmuró y la besó en el hombro. - ¡Te amo, Misa Hayase!

Hikaru sonrió y poco a poco cayó en un sueño profundo y relajado; esa noche descansó como hacía mucho no lo había hecho. Esa noche él vislumbró un atisbo de lo que su vida podría llegar a ser si llegaba a compartirla con la de ella… esa noche él se dio cuenta de que ella y sólo ella podrían darle lo que él siempre había deseado: amor, comprensión, cariño, amistad, alegría… solo ella podría hacer que su vida fuera perfecta. Tan absolutamente extraordinaria como esa noche lo había sido.

-

* * *

-

La luz de las primeras horas de la mañana se filtraba suavemente por la ventana polarizada de la habitación de Hikaru. Dos figuras reposaban inmóviles en la cama y el sonido rítmico y profundo de su respiración era lo único que interrumpía el silencio de aquel dormitorio. Hikaru estaba tendido de costado y Misa, de frente a él, reposaba su cabeza en la misma almohada que el piloto. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y el brazo de él descansaba alrededor de la cintura de ella, como reclamando su posesión.

Súbitamente la calma y la paz de aquel amanecer fueron violentamente interrumpidas por el sonido penetrante y estridente de la alarma de combate. Misa y Hikaru abrieron los ojos y no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa que momentáneamente apareció en sus rostros cuando descubrieron que estaban juntos… pero no había mucho tiempo de pensar, no cuando se estaba ordenando que todos los pilotos se presentaran en sus puestos de batalla y que el personal del puente se reportara de inmediato en sus estaciones de combate.

- ¡Tengo que ir a mi habitación a uniformarme! – Misa había saltado de la cama y se apresuraba en recoger su ropa y ponérsela encima. - ¡Hikaru, debemos de darnos prisa!

- Sí…

El piloto se había puesto de pie de un salto y ya se estaba uniformando. Sin embargo, a pesar de la urgencia del momento no podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo perfecto de Misa, quien acababa de ponerse su camiseta y ahora se apresuraba a anudar las agujetas de sus zapatos deportivos.

- Misa… - Hikaru la tomó por el brazo. – Lo que sucedió anoche…

- Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de ello, Hikaru. – Misa le respondió con una sonrisa fugaz.

- Lo sé… pero sólo quiero que sepas que… para mí significó mucho. Me gusta estar contigo.

- Hikaru… - ella lo miró a los ojos. – Para mí también significó mucho…

- ¿No te arrepientes de… de haber pasado la noche conmigo?

Misa sacudió su cabeza y le regaló al piloto una sonrisa de esas que eran capaces de dejarlo sin aliento y provocarle mariposas en el estómago. Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada más, los altavoces comenzaron a requerir específicamente la presencia del Escuadrón Skull en la pista de vuelo número 11.

- Somos nosotros… - Hikaru abrió la puerta de su camarote.

Los dos jóvenes militares salieron de prisa al pasillo, sólo para toparse de frente con Max y Kakizaki, quienes iban saliendo de sus respectivos aposentos al lado del de Hikaru. Los dos pilotos del Escuadrón Skull se detuvieron en seco al ver a la Primera Oficial Hayase salir de la habitación de Ichijo. Sin embargo aquello no pareció importarles a Misa y Hikaru. Él la detuvo antes de que saliera corriendo rumbo a su barraca y la miró a los ojos, queriendo decirle algo… un sentimiento que le embargaba el pecho pero que se negaba a ser convertido en palabras.

Misa sabía que el momento no era el oportuno, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar después. Sin importarle que estuvieran en un sitio público ni el hecho de que prácticamente todos los pilotos la habían visto salir de la habitación de Hikaru, ella tomó el rostro de él en sus manos y lo besó profundamente en los labios. Él cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel beso tan cargado de sentimientos y de promesas que ella le estaba dando.

Max y Kakizaki intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron traviesamente al notar la expresión de absoluto enamoramiento en el rostro de Hikaru cuando Misa se separó de él. Max le guiñó el ojo a Kakizaki y él levantó su dedo índice.

- ¡Buena cacería, piloto! – Misa murmuró.

- ¡Por favor cuídate mucho, Misa! – Él le respondió.

Hikaru se inclinó para besarla suavemente en medio de los ojos antes de que ella saliera corriendo rumbo a su barraca. El piloto suspiró profundamente, pero fue traído de vuelta a la realidad por la mano de Max, que le palmeó la espalda.

- ¿Tú y la Primera Oficial Hayase? – El piloto as de la UN SPACY preguntó con una risita. - ¡Esa sí que fue una sorpresa, jefe!

- ¿Pasaron la noche juntos en tu barraca? – Kakizaki no podía salir de su asombro. - ¡Jamás lo hubiera pensado de ti, Hikaru¡Eres un demonio! – El corpulento piloto le pasó la mano alrededor de los hombros y le pellizcó la mejilla. - ¡Vas a tener que contarnos todos los detalles!

- ¡Basta! – Hikaru se defendió. - ¡Tenemos una emergencia y debemos reportarnos en la pista de vuelo de inmediato¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

- ¿Podrás volar este día, Hikaru? - Max le preguntó, mientras se dirigían a toda prisa hacia la base. – Quizás estés muy cansado…

- ¡Max! – Hikaru le lanzó a su amigo una mirada precautoria.

- ¡Ah, pero mírale la sonrisa! – Kakizaki intervino con una risa franca. - ¡Estoy seguro que jamás se había sentido mejor en su vida!

- Aunque puede ser peligroso que la Primera Oficial Hayase aparezca en el Tacnet… - Max bromeó. - ¿Estás seguro que podrás volar bajo esas circunstancias, Ichijo?

Sus amigos no dejaron de bromearlo en todo el trayecto hasta la pista de vuelo. Hikaru decidió que era inútil luchar contra ello, por lo que optó por guardar silencio, aunque lo que no pudo hacer fue quitarse la sonrisa de los labios mientras escuchaba los comentarios, a veces algo subidos de tono, de Max y Kakizaki.

Minutos después, en la cabina de su Valkiria, mientras se disponía a despegar y hacía una revisión rápida de sistemas de manera casi automática, su mente se fue muy lejos… específicamente al puente de Macross y a cierta oficial que en esos momentos había comenzado a dar las órdenes de combate. La voz de Misa en el tacnet lo hizo sonreír y sentir un calorcito muy especial en el pecho.

- Cuando regrese voy a buscarla y le pediré que hablemos. No es fácil para mí hacer esto, pero quiero hablarle de mis sentimientos… de lo que siento por ella y… quiero decirle que la amo… que si ella está dispuesta a pasar su vida a mi lado, yo estoy dispuesto a darle todo de mí…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el rostro de la capitana Hayase apareció en pantalla. Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo y la sonrisa que también apareció en el rostro de la Primera Oficial del Macross no pasó desapercibida para el resto del Escuadrón Skull.

- Aquí Delta Uno… Escuadrón Skull, tienen pista libre para despegar… en ausencia del Mayor Focker, el alférez Ichijo está al frente del grupo de combate y toma el puesto de líder Skull Uno.

La voz de Misa pareció suavizarse al pronunciar el nombre de su piloto favorito, lo cual tampoco pasó desapercibido para los demás pilotos. La Primera Oficial Hayase dio la orden de despegue al Escuadrón Skull y ellos obedecieron de inmediato.

- Skull Uno a Delta Uno… entendido.

Misa y Hikaru compartieron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa cariñosa antes de que él despegara y tomara el control del legendario escuadrón insignia de la UN SPACY.

En esos momentos ninguno de los dos sabía qué era lo que el futuro les deparaba. Se encontraban en medio de una guerra contra un enemigo que parecía no tener intenciones de alejarse sino hasta que la raza humana fuera aniquilada por completo. Los sobrevivientes eran pocos, pero los sueños aún eran muchos.

En silencio el alférez Ichijo y la capitana Hayase se hicieron la mutua promesa de aferrarse a la vida, aferrarse a esa esperanza que había súbitamente renacido en sus corazones, aferrarse el uno al otro y a ese anhelo de que la vida podía ser buena a pesar de todo, incluso a pesar de la guerra… porque ahora se tenían el uno al otro. Ya no estaban solos, jamás volverían a estarlo. En este momento ambos podían creer en algo más grande que ellos mismos, más grande que la guerra, que el miedo, el dolor o la incertidumbre: ahora ellos creían en el amor. ---

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


End file.
